far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Entertainment in Acheron Rho
Drugs For main article see [[Drugs|'Drugs']] Famous Artists For main article see 'Famous Artists in Acheron Rho'' Food and Drink House Pyxis cuisine Click here for [[Food, Drinks, and Other Delicacies of House Pyxis|Food, Drinks, and Other Delicacies of House Pyxis]] House Triangulum cuisine Click here for [[Triangulum Culture#Cuisine|'House Triangulum Cuisine]]'' A.C.R.E. Cuisine Click here for 'A.C.R.E. Food and Drinks'' PRISM Cuisine Click here for 'PRISM Food and Drinks'' CHR Tea Click here for 'Cabina Cups Tea'' Non-Human Cuisine Click here for 'Non-Human Food and Drink'' Awards The GLOWIES - The premier awards show, held yearly by PRISM. Movies Blade Racer a high octane action racing movie starring Randy Talladega Dropkick Thomas An action adventure film starring Aquila Davinus "The Boulder" Jackson in the titular role. Honey I Shrunk the Cyborg starring Randy Talladega Honey I Shrunk the Cyborg 2: School’s Out starring Randy Talladega Roan Gray: Chapter 7 The eleventh entry in the Roan Gray series, a soft-reboot as the titular character has been recast. Solbound a cult classic starring Randy Talladega Synth Slayer 3259 a post apocalyptic action film about Acheron Rho after a synth take over, starring Randy Talladega Television Game of Stars a dramatic space opera full of colourful characters and political intrigue from humanity’s ancient and mythologized past Rogue Nova features space cowboys riding the line between law and immorality in their hunt for bounties. Imperial Icon amateur performers try out for a sponsored deal with the Prism Network Age of Aquila a period drama that covers the reign of past Emperoxs Galactic Design nobles from around Acheron Rho look for new homes and and renovate old estates into the trillest designs Trick or Trill contestants judge which products are produced by the Trilliant Ring and which are knock-offs As the Axis Spins overly dramatic soap opera that seems to always be on television when nothing more interesting is available Mechafight ARENA Custom built remote operated robots fight in arenas Goodacre A.C.R.E. Entertainment children's cartoon serial about the residents of an idyllic farming settlement. End of the Trends The most watched program on Trillivision (the Trilliant Ring's internal media channel) which lists fads that have officially gone out of style on Trillia IX and are therefore ready for consumption on other worlds. RUNWAY A nightly program on Trillivision (the Trilliant Ring's internal media channel) featuring the highest-rated impromptu fashion shows from Trillia IX. Behind the Veil One of the most successful and longest running TV shows of the sector, depicting the life of a Velan family with twin daughters, one of them joining House Pyxis in the pilot episode. "Behind the Veil" is said to be the origin of the Turtle-Horse-Day holiday tradition. Who Parties Hardest Who Parties Hardest is a monthly game show broadcast on Trillivision (the Trilliant Ring's internal media channel). Contestants spend an exhausting 12 hours demonstrating their partying skills and endurance. The winner of the competition must then defend their throne against challengers on the following month's broadcast. The current champion is Joao Flamenco, who has held the title of "Party Champion" for a record-breaking 89 months. More shows produced by the PRISM network Audio Programs Moonlight a late night style interview program featuring personalities from across the sector, hosted by Singer Our Sector Today a daily news style show recapping the major events of each faction turn CHR Debates For main article, see 'CHR Recorded Debates'' Members of the Church of Humanity Repentant regularly organize debates between representatives of different sects. Some of these are recorded, and in rare cases even involve non-Church members. Publications 20 Questions An ongoing series of in-depth articles that profile the factions and people of Acheron Rho. Written by Morton Frederick, freelancer. Sports Intergalactic Hyperboat Racing racing in specialized ships both in space and on planets Heavy Industrial League Sports (HILS) Sports involving drones, machines, and mobile suits. Interstellar Jetbiking hover bike races Hong Lu Gravbike Racing Illegal gravbike racing in the dangerous slums of Hong Lu. '''PsiBall team based dodgeball style sport featuring abilities granted by MES. Lava Slalom League a time trial style race where piloted mechs slalom down the side of a volcano [[Robot Wars|'Robot Wars']] Arena styled tournament, where each robot weighing around a ton fight in various styled matches with obstacles. [[The Blackout Ring|'The Blackout Ring']] A full mech-fighting circuit found in the swamps and night of Teuthem, the showings brutal and flashy. [[Zero-G Golf|'Zero-G Golf']] A club-and-ball sport in which players use various clubs to hit balls into a series of holes on a zero gravity course. [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/House_Eridanus_Culture#Sports COGA] Count Operating Gravitational Apparatus ball games were invented by House Eridanus and are played exclusively by Eridanii. It is a complex combination of the ancient Terran games of Cricket, Golf, and Lawn Darts. A typical match can last over a fortnight in length while also being run through a system of simultaneous flowcharts and brackets which often cause a pause in gameplay to allow for the completion of entirely separate COGA ball games to finish. Recreational versions of the game often end by just running the systems based on the first few days of play instead of allowing the game to play out in full. Crowd attendance to these games is often quite large and mainly consist of Eridanii families lunching and meeting with friends and contacts while the nobles in charge of the teams meet on the field to discuss the game in length with small bouts of actual gameplay. [[Trillia Grand Prix|'Trillia Grand Prix']] An extreme and dangerous form of racing, where highly-specialized single-occupant vehicles are attached to the Lightway of Trillia IX's planetary ring via customized Light Bridge. This annual event is Trillia’s single largest tourist attraction and is widely broadcast throughout the sector for those who lack the substantial funds necessary to attend in-person. The Grand Prix is a multi-day event which features several races of varying speeds. Due to the extremely high rate of speed at which these vehicles travel, crashes - resulting either from collision with another vehicle or a driver’s loss of control - are very common and always fatal. A maximum of 25 participants may enter the Omega V Grand Prix each year, and it has yet to be completed without at least one fatality. Most noble Houses and major corporations "compete" in the Trillia Grand Prix through patronage. By sponsoring specific racers and building a better, faster, more agile vehicles - and drivers - organizations can rake in acclaim and advertising opportunities. Holo-Games Jagergems Jaegergems are a relatively new hobby originating from Trillia IX. It revolves around dueling with forcefield projected holo-pets known as Gemmas. The Gemma are stored in crystalline-electronic gemstones called Jaegergems. Each gemstone holds one of the 9999 currently released Gemma and the type of gemstone indicates its rarity and combat prowess. Board Games [[The Last Houses of Illix|'The Last Houses of Illix']] a collectible strategic board game, first played by members of House Pyxis Adult Entertainment X-Ray Magazine a publication featuring mature content, gossip, product reviews, and missed connections, part of the Prism Network's premium subscription service The Reticulum Affair Although only the name of the original novella, it has come to describe the series since then. The series follows the romantic escapades of a nameless Reticulum (although there is some debate if they are all the same character), with iconic and legendary weapons across the sector.Category:Entertainment Category:Food Category:Beverages Category:Drugs Category:Sports